Are we normal?
by xXxWereWolfxXx
Summary: My family is not normal. WE all love vampires, werewolves, fairies, etc. We would read any books about them. Well i never thought that we would get A) transported-er teleported, to the future and B) Meet a REAL LIFE vampire. Never ever...okay maybe once, but everyone has secret hopes, right? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so Adventure Time :with Finn and Jake, won my poll. I will update once a month (and maybe for special occasions ;) ). So I hope you like, I only own my OCs Mai, Sora, and Yuuki.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WereWolf~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Okay I admit, me and my sisters aren't…normal. Well…where should I start? Our parents died, we all have Japanese names even though we are American and live in America, I am the youngest yet act like the oldest, and the oldest is like a six year old? What else is weird? *sigh* Here, let me tell you about them, oldest to youngest. Mai, she is the oldest, loves a very disgusting color, pink. And if pink isn't available, red. Mai is 15 years old and is only 5'3'', and yes she went through puberty. I don't know why she is like this either….Anyways, she speaks in third person. So if you ask "Mai, how are you feeling today?" she responds," Mai feels good." SO on so forth. She is always energetic. Always. Thus the reason I compared her to a six year old. She has pale blonde hair and blue eyes. AND pale PALE skin, like everyone else. Then is Sora, she has jet black hair AND the blonde/white color Mai has. It is like she has the jet black and the blonde are highlights. It's weird, but cool. She also has blue eyes, and is also pale. She is kinda…gothic? Okay goth/punk/emo, whatever the heck you call it! She should have been the one, if Mai couldn't, to step up and take the responsibility role, but no, I had to. *sigh* Not that I dislike her, no, I just wish my sisters would step up to the plate sometimes and take some responsibility too. Sora is only 5' 6'' and is 14. I, Yuuki, have the jet black hair and the onyx colored eyes. Add that to my height (5' 9'') and I look kinda unusual, oh well. And I am only 13! Anyways, I am like the mother of the other two, not that they don't worry about everyone, no, just that they aren't taking the responsibility a mother or a father would because they are afraid of it? Or so Mai said.

Anyways, another weird thing about us is we like vampires, werewolves, and fairies (mostly Mai). We all like them for different reasons. Mai: vampires are cool, werewolves are awesome, and fairies can fly and use magical powers of awesome sauce!. Sora: Vampires are dead yet still living an eternal life filled with sorrow and are so happy, werewolves are like vampires except are being hunted instead of the dead bit, and fairies can trick people easily. Yuuki/Me: vampires don't sparkle, Werewolves are never cold, and fairies can use magical powers to either help or to trick people. Yeah, we are weird. The only reason we have friends who like vampires are those who dislike Twilight, except Mai, she likes the fact that they sparkle(as does her friends). Dude, if any book about vampires came into our hands we would read it ASAP. I mean, we aren't superstitious, but I think I can understand Mai's reason and maybe Sora's reason. I, on the other hand, ha, yeah. I like them because my mom liked them and they make me feel closer to her. Mai likes them, (I think) as a hope that Mom or Dad got turned into a vampire or werewolf and are still living somewhere but are unable to visit us because of rules, and the fairies are just cool. Sora likes them, probably because they have all this sadness and darkness in their lives yet they still find ways to be happy, like her. Sure she may not show it but she is happy most of the time, the sadness is just a mask so people will stay away and she won't get hurt again.

_But oh, if only we knew what was going to happen. That Mai would stop talking in third person, Sora's mask would break, and I would meet a vampire. Dang, we wouldn't have done half the crap we did on that day. That day, the day it all started, was the day we all got in a fight and we would never EVER see each other again…but that is still in progress, it all falls on the decisions we now make. It all depends on the fact about what WE could choose, so let's hope Sora and Mai make the right decision…and me as well. _

**AN: SO that was a prologue, the italic part is a Yuuki from the future. Yup, pretty cool neh? And yeah, I couldn't think of a better story line…but hey, it cool! AND I SHALL UPDATE ONCE A MONTH (so technically I could update tomorrow since today is the last day in 2012 and IN DECEMBER and tomorrow would be the first day in JANUARY ) yup. And please review! REVIEW FOR HAPPINESS! REVIEW! And I will take flames, AS LONG AS YOU TELL ME WHY YOU DISLIKE IT! Otherswise they shall be used to roast marshmallows. Thanks again for reading. And please, Review ****. **


	2. Chapter 2: It all starts here

**AN: So...chapter 2 is now up…or is this chapter one and the last technically chapter was a prologue? Lol, whatever :P Read on. I only own my OCs, Adventure Time belongs to Pendleton Ward…or whoever created it, yadda yadda yadda.**

~Yuuki's POV **Assume it's hers unless I say so**~  
I stare at the paper in front of me, at the words I wrote. I read them aloud," _Christopher Columbus sailed the ocean from Spain to America 1492._" "Mai wants to know what ocean?" Mai asks me coming into the room. "I don't know, I think the Atlantic?" I say back. In History I was supposed to write about a famous person, and when I drew a name I got Christopher Columbus. "Mai thinks that you should get your facts straight." Mai says sitting in the table across from me about to eat a cookie. I take the cookie from her and glare," No, we are eating supper soon." Sora comes into the room at this point and also sits at the table. Wordlessly, she pulls out a black binder and opens it. She pulls out some papers and starts writing. Did I mention Sora was held back because she never turned in her homework and got a LOT of Ds and some Cs, and a couple of Fs. "Mai wants to know who Sora has!" Mai says slightly glaring at me for taking away her snack. Sora looks at her sighs and says," Martin Luther King Jr." she goes back to writing after that. "Ooh, Mai knows about him! Mai also knows a friend, who has a friend, who someone's cousin, who knows someone who had a dream about Martin Luther King Jr., a duck, and Obama!" After we figure out what she says we ignore her. "Mai doesn't see why you ignore her so much!" I look at her and say," Ignore you? We were just talking to you!" I roll my eyes and go back to work.

~Princess Bubblegum's POV~  
"So, from theory, if we push this button on this ancient machine, something should happen?" Finn asks. After that mathematical and scientific explanation, he just shortened what I just said. "I just said that." I say before shaking my head," but we don't know what it will do so we shouldn't mess with it." Finn had found a machine in the junk yard the other day (why he was there, I don't know). So he and Jake were going to bring it to me, but Jake is off with Lady at the moment. "Alright." Finn says. Cinnamon bun comes in and I ignore him going into all the do's and don'ts. Me and Finn start talking about what would happen if we push the button, and at the last minute I look over and see Cinnamon bun push the button. "Cinnamon bun No!" I yell, but I was too late. A weird rainbow light emits from the machine and a pulse of energy shoots out of it. If only we could have seen the energy was like a ring that went around the whole planet. But we couldn't…  
The whole room shook (as did the planet) like a massive earthquake. A few seconds later the light disappeared and the machine fell apart. I stand up, since I had fallen during the whole earthquake. I turn to my left and almost scream. "THE GLOB?" is all I hear a girl's voice say behind me. I turn and see Finn, and a female version OF Finn. "**Oh this is bad, so very bad.**" Me and my, uh, guy version of me says at the same time. We look at each other again before looking back at the humans.

~Yuuki's POV~  
~1 minute earlier~  
"I HATE YOU ALL!" Sora yells and Mai starts crying. I don't really know how but we all started arguing. "I think I hate you more!" Mai yells at Sora. Now I know I never mentioned this, when Mai is mad she speaks like a normal person. "You all are idiots!" I yell at them and we all glare at each other. "**IF I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN THAT'S FINE BY ME!**" we all yell in unison. Suddenly I feel faint as a rainbow light shows up in the room. I struggle to keep my eyes open and see Mai and Sora doing the same. Suddenly it felt like a rope was lassoed around me and I was dragged away from them, by the looks of it, the same thing happened to them. And then all is black.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Uh….*sweatdrops* I kinda lost inspiration for this story for a lil while….BUT ALL IS GOOD! *smirks* Not to fear your lovely author is here! So….Uh….Sorry for making you wait so long…and I noticed something…not that many people read this…*looks to the ceiling* Is it because I am not a good author? The summary doesn't catch your guys' eyes? Or the fact that you are reading some of my other stories instead? Welp, whatever. Read on, I ONLY OWN MY OCs~! ALSO IT IS GOING TO BE IN 3****RD**** POV FROM NOW ON! THANKS AND READ ON!**

~With Sora~  
Sora had landed in a fountain. She quickly climbed out, ignoring the pain in her back. As she looked up she her soul flew out of her body like you see in an anime. "P-Pink…" she muttered. There was a castle and it had pink on it. And there was this weird cat like thing that was staring into this weird bird like thing. But that didn't matter. "Too Bright…" Sora mutters as she walks down the path trying to find someone to help her. She immediately runs into a guy. "Excuse me, but where am i?" she asks the man, trying not to gag. He was completely pink and smelled like bubble gum. "Well, you're in the candy kingdom. Wait…" he trails off looking at Sora. "Stop being a pervert…" she mutters and looks away. "Your human." He states. "No duh Sherlock…." She says glaring at him. "Weird…I thought Fionna was the only human…."he muttered with a thoughtful expression. "Finn is the only human…" A voice says behind Sora. She turned and there was a female version of the pink guy! "Too much pink." Sora muttered as she slumped to the floor in defeat.

~With Yuuki~

Yuuki had just so happily landed on a cliff edge, fell off the cliff and rolled down the side, only to land on a rock. She groans in pain and then stands, immediately falling down. "With my luck a tree will fall on me or something…" she mutters. She stands and not a second later something is thrown at her. She falls back down and whispers," I'm dead.." She hears footsteps and she stands picking up the object thrown at her. She stares at the object in surprise, who the heck would throw a guitar? "THAT WAS MY BASS!" a voice yells stomping- er, floating, over to Yuuki. Yuuki almost faints in delight, there in front of her…was a breathing, living, vampire. "The heck is going on here?" she says as the vampire girl fights with a new vampire that looked exactly like her. They look over at her and they realize…she was a human.

**AN:…okay I totally lost inspiration for this story for now…I am not going o delete it though, that would be torture to you all! No instead I am going to watch all of the fourth season (since I aven't yet) and then maybe watch the other seasons! It sucks since we don't have cable or whatever it is called so I can't watch it on tv. Whatevers, Please review cause reviews give me inspiration!**


End file.
